For example, in an ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) 3.0 standard as one of next-generation terrestrial broadcasting standards, it is determined that a UDP/IP, that is, an IP (Internet Protocol) packet including a UDP (User Datagram Protocol) packet is to be used for data transmission instead of a TS (Transport Stream) packet. Also in broadcasting systems other than the ATSC 3.0 standard, IP packets are expected to be used in the future.
Further, in broadcasting systems such as the ATSC 3.0 standard, there is a need to transmit channel selection information for selecting a service (e.g., television program) and time information used for synchronizations on a transmission side and a reception side (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).